<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>ready, set it off by minhobbit</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923557">ready, set it off</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit'>minhobbit</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>try to define this passion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Day6 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Basketball!Au, College!AU, Dirty Talk, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,633</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhobbit/pseuds/minhobbit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Kang Brian moved to a college in Canada, he didn't expect it to be fun. The climate is not the best for someone as hot-blooded as him and although he appreciates that means more warm food, he doesn't expect to like it that much. What he didn't expect, however, was meeting an equally hot-blooded Korean-American man, Park Jaehyung, who'd flip him over in about... 2 hours and a half.</p><p>He's never been more grateful for the lack of privacy in the showers. </p><p>(Alternatively: Jae and Younghyun are in a basketball team together... Except they never play because I know nothing about basketball).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kang Younghyun | Young K/Park Jaehyung | Jae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>try to define this passion [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803673</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>ready, set it off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was originally part of the bedtime stories series. However, I had way too many headcanons for these specific characters. So I will be uploading some. It's not necessarily linear as a series. And it will mostly be pwp, except maybe one installment. Also, in the original draft, they were underage. But I began editing and found out I felt uncomfortable writing about people younger than me having these types of dirty talk and rough sex experiences. So I modified a lot, sorry about that.</p><p>(Again, zero focus on the basketball part bc I know nothing about sports, forgive me!). </p><p>Title from Taemin's "thirsty" (duh, of course, a classic for hoeing moments).</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Being in a new college abroad isn’t the most exciting thing that has ever happened to Kang Younghyun. Apart from having to choose a “western” name, because apparently, not everyone can pronounce his Korean name, he had to move all the way across the world. And why? Because he was misbehaving a lot and his English needed more practice. So, instead of enrolling him on some English course over the summer before Uni, the Kangs decided to send their only son to snowy Canada.</p><p> </p><p>When Kang Brian (his western name) arrived there, he wasn’t surprised to find himself enrolled to live in the campus dorm. All-boys, on top of that. Of course. He was already on thin ice with his parents in Seoul, why would they provide him with the temptation of having girls around? They did him a favor. He wasn’t even that into girls, anyway. If anything, they had helped him out a lot. He quickly made friends with some other kids who weren’t Canadians. And it wasn’t because he wasn’t good at English. He was. His parents just thought he wasn’t because his grades from high school were falling apart due to his laziness. But, honestly? He could talk just fine. He just didn’t pay any mind to the locals.</p><p> </p><p>What he did pay some mind to was basketball. Younghyun had always liked the sport. He was fairly above the average height back home. In Canada, however, he was probably below the average. Nevertheless, he is a competitive person. Blame it on his fire sign, maybe. He got into the team because he is that stubborn. Some of his new friends also got in, Mark and Jackson to be specific. They were good kids. Completely opposite to one another, though. Younghyun wondered what brought them together.</p><p> </p><p>A few weeks into the semester, a new student comes by, stumbling, into the gym. His hair is pale blond. He is wearing round glasses, the type his mom would fawn over. He is really tall. His legs look infinite and slender in those blue shorts. His torso is long. He looks like a clumsy person as he prances towards the team. Younghyun can’t help but smirk when he sees that face. The stranger is definitely on the hot side. His skin is pale, definitely paler than Younghyun’s, but he can notice the subtle glow coastline people have. That guy comes from a warm place and Younghyun wants to feel that warmth as well.</p><p> </p><p>The coach introduces the new guy as Park Jaehyung, also an international student from Long Beach, California; although he is not a freshman. Younghyun smiles knowingly. The guy <em> blink blinks </em>when Younghyun’s gaze locks with his. He shudders. Younghyun’s piercing eyes intimidate him a little. That fiery red hair doesn’t help either. To him, the only other Korean guy there seems like he wants to punch him in the face.</p><p> </p><p>“So, he will be the new recruit for the team. He is going to stay in the bench for a bit and then he’ll come by and play with the rest, alright?” the coach says, smiling “Okay, then. Go put on your uniforms while I talk to <em> Jay </em>”.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung clears his throat.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s <em> Jae </em>, sir” he corrects as they both move to the bench to talk about the team schedule.</p><p> </p><p>Jae is barely listening to the older man. He keeps overthinking shit. He tries to think if he turned off the stove at the dorm. If he locked the front door. If he put on deodorant. If he brushed his teeth… In the midst of his internal dilemma, the rest of the team comes out of the locker room; a rumble of laughs and cat-calling. Jae focuses his gaze on that red-haired guy and he almost chokes on his own saliva.</p><p> </p><p>Younghyun, sporting a blue uniform with a “Kang” on the back, looks as if he owned the place. More like he is the deity of the gym. His toned chest is evident under that shirt. Even from apart, he can see the muscles on his pecs. How his arms shine golden under the artificial lights. Overall, Jae can notice how fit he is. But when he stops to take a look at his legs, Jae feels he might faint. The only way to describe them is thick. They look powerful, too. He would gladly die crushed by them. He shakes his head. That is exactly what he shouldn’t be doing.</p><p> </p><p>The team begins to practice and they warm up for a bit first. Jae can read some of their last names on their backs. Apart from Kang, he recognizes others, Tuan, Anderson, James, Wang, Clark, Zhang. He tries to keep his attention where it should be: on the techniques they use and how he should approach his own. He is not that dextrous at basketball, he just has his height and his lanky frame as an advantage. He knows it and he expects them to work in his favor.</p><p> </p><p>However, when the time comes for him to join them, he fucks it up. He keeps missing his passes to other teammates. He definitely feels like an amateur. And it doesn’t help him that Kang is always near him. He can feel those eyes piercing his back. He knows he is blushed. God. In a misstep, Jae trips and falls down, his glasses leaving his face and landing next to someone’s feet.</p><p> </p><p>Cursing himself, he quickly gets up and moves to get his glasses. But, before he can ask for them, the guy bends down and catches them. Then, he offers then to Jae. After checking them and making sure nothing is cracked, Jae puts them on and sees Kang Younghyun’s sweaty, red and smiley face in front of him. The guy runs a hand through his damp red bangs and Jae stops himself from whimpering. Fuck, is that dude hot as fresh hell!</p><p> </p><p>“Hey. I’m Brian. Welcome to the team I think!” he greets and Jae has to bite his lip not to squeal. That voice is as deep and thick as the rest of him looks. “You need to be a bit quicker, though. These dudes are quite competitive” he mentions while chuckling “Anyway, try to stick to the side of your dominant hand, okay? That should help you a lot” he finished before walking away, to the other side of the gym.</p><p> </p><p>Jae is sweating and he has been ten minutes <em>tops </em>in the practice. He keeps spacing out. He keeps thinking of that handsome face. Brian’s pecs look even better up close. He noticed how he is quite taller than him. He’s always had a thing for shorter guys. Again, he nags at himself for even thinking anything remotely sexual about Kang Brian. He’s known him for five minutes. That would be wrong on so many levels. </p><p> </p><p>✦ ✦  ✦  ✦  ✦ ✦ </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>After they wrap up the practice and the coach tells Jae to rest well and be prepared for more drills tomorrow, the team flocks to the showers. But not Jae, he stays back and sits down on the cold floor. He is exhausted, both mentally and physically. He hasn’t exercised in a while. He is lucky his metabolism is fast enough to process the huge amounts of junk food he eats. Next to him, a pair of bronzed legs get into his way. He looks up and sees Brian, again, smiling down at him. However, it seems wicked. Not that sweet friendly smile he gave him in front of the others. Before he can even think of something, Brian kneels down in front of him and looks deeply into his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“I hope to see much more from you, Jae” he sing-songs and winks at him “You were kind of lacking today but that is normal. I’m quite the sight” he finishes and walks away, his hips swaying in a way Jae hadn’t noticed before on him. </p><p> </p><p>Once he is out of sight, Jae exhales all the air he was keeping in. For a second, he suspects Brian is flirting with him. That would be ridiculous. What would be the odds of them both finding each other attractive at first sight? Plus, was Jae that obvious in order for Brian to get that vibe from him? While picking up his gym bag and water bottle, he remembers the sultry eyes Brian was giving him while he said those last words. He was a smug guy. He knew he was hot. </p><p> </p><p>With a sigh, he enters the locker room only to find it almost empty. He can only see another guy taking off his shirt. Once it is gone and Jae is opening up his own locker, he notices it is Brian. He tries to make as little noise as possible but that fiery red-haired head turns around and smiles at him. Jae’s gaze, once again, zooms into that golden chest. But this time, Brian catches onto it. Instead of a smirk, as he would have expected, he blushes and picks his towel before leaving for the shower room. </p><p> </p><p><em> “Why the fuck is he looking at me like that? </em>” Brian thinks on his way there.</p><p> </p><p>What he doesn’t notice, however, is Jae’s eyes glued to his perky butt. Jae is practically drooling but he has the sense to at least being discreet about it. He averts his gaze quickly and sits down on the bench in front of his locker. <em> Great, now I look like a pervert. Excellent work, Jae.  </em></p><p> </p><p>Inside the shower, Brian keeps replaying Jae’s actions over the past hour and a half on his mind. He can’t deny it. Jaehyung is cute. He is Brian’s type to the “t”. However, staring at his chest and blushing when they talked is not a definite sign of him being attracted to guys. He could very much be straight. A straight guy with a liking for male pecs. And probably for male asses as well. He opens the hot stream of water and tries to wash his dirty thoughts away.</p><p> </p><p>When Jae finally has his clothes off and gets inside the shower room, he can’t see much. The shower steam from the stall next to his is quite a lot. He is not really used to shared washing spaces but he won’t complain. He focuses on his own business, opening up the water stream and checking it to be the right temperature. His skin is quite sensitive. However, when he gets under it, he notices he hasn’t taken off his glasses. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you idiot!” he mutters to himself as he closes the stream once again.</p><p> </p><p>That’s when he pays attention to the soft, barely audible sounds that disturb the otherwise clean silence of the room. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, ah. Shit. No…” a voice mumbles, evidently trying to keep it down.</p><p> </p><p>Jae catches onto the urgent sound of skin stroking wet skin. His cheeks fire up in a second. He definitely recognizes the source of that type of noise. Someone is jerking off on the shower. And, if he remembers correctly, Kang Brian was the only there apart from him. He gulps. Brian, if it is him, sounds absolutely maddening. His moans sound so delectable, Jae is willing to risk everything when they become higher-pitched and louder. He is growing hard as well. With a defeated sigh, and praying he won’t be kicked off the team on his first day, he moves forward the other stall. </p><p> </p><p>There stands Brian. Jae has a perfect view of his toned body and that red mop of hair on his head. Silently, he steps behind him. In between the steam of the shower, Brian is moving his hand in a way Jae recognizes all too well. From his standing point, Jae has a glorious foreground of his strong back and the thick bottom those shorts concealed during practice.  Those generous bronzed cheeks are all wet. His powerful thighs are just barely separated as he touches himself. Jae licks his lips. He feels light-headed out of a sudden. </p><p> </p><p>Brian is resting his head on the wet tiles as he fucks his own hand. His hips rotate faster as if he were on the way to his peak. His eyes are closed shut, as he imagines they are Jae’s own hands stroked him so eagerly. When he feels a bigger, elegant pale hand accompanying his own and picking up the pace, Brian thinks he is daydreaming. It’s Jaehyung. Right behind him, half-dressed, still wearing those ridiculously cute glasses. And he is jerking him off. </p><p> </p><p>“What…” he begins but Jae shushes him, placing his free hand next to Brian’s head on the wall.</p><p> </p><p>“Shh... Keep it down” mutters Jae, resting his head on Brian’s nape. “We are alone now but I don’t know for how long... Let’s make you come before that, okay?” he says and Brian, desperate for release, nods too quickly, letting Jae pick the reins of his pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>Jae uses his thumb to play with Brian’s slit, slowly making circles on his crown, groaning with each moan Brian gives him. </p><p> </p><p>“M-more...” pleads Bri, pressing his ass back to meet Jae’s body. Jaehyung groans and holds him by the hips. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay still, Brian...” says Jae, moving his hand up and down Brian’s redden cock “We don’t have that much time now...”</p><p> </p><p>Brian pouts and looks back at him, fox-eyes widened and fired up. He opens his mouth to say something but a wave of pleasure kicks in and makes him moan out while looking at Jae. Almost drooling. Jaehyung is pretty affected by that sight but he continues his work with a poker face. He needs to keep his head cool if he wants Brian to come before him. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, Brian... You are almost there... Hurry...” he instructs and Brian pouts, still looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck... Fuck me...” begs Brian opening his teary eyes “Please, fuck me...”</p><p> </p><p>Jae stops his movements and for a second, he can only hear the sound of the shower and Brian’s pants. Brian whimpers and moves his ass again to press it on Jae’s body. Jae gasps. His body is so hot pressed against him. Brian, in general, is too hot to even exist in the first place. He should have known that when he saw him a few hours ago at the gym. But, to think Brian would be pleading for him to fuck him? He had never in a million years thought about this outcome.</p><p> </p><p>“Please... Please... You don’t even need to kiss me... Or tell me anything. Fuck me... I’m so horny right now... I need something inside” he begs shamelessly as he separates his legs, giving Jae a delicious sight of that curvy ass, perking up.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung snaps out of his initial shock and continues stroking Brian’s hard cock, making him stand straight again. </p><p> </p><p>Brian pouts “Am I not attractive for you?” He asks, teary-eyed. “I thought... You seem to like my body at least “ he continues and groans “Fuck, please! Just the fingers at least? I’ll come quickly, I promise. I love fingers inside of me... And yours are so long… Please, fuck me with your fingers, Jae” he says and Jaehyung growls when he hears his name said in such a manner, his boner pressed flush to his belly now.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung presses his own hard-on on Brian’s lower back, growling into his nape. </p><p> </p><p>“Listen to me, Brian” he mutters, strong voice booming through the shower room “I want nothing more than to bend you over and fuck you until you can no longer remember your own name...” he assures, stroking Brian’s cock slowly “But we can’t... It’s the start of the week and you couldn’t go to practice tomorrow. Plus, we have no lube or condoms here... I won’t risk you” he comments and nips at Bri’s neck “But I assure you I’d love to finger you open if we had the time. We don’t. So this is all I can do now. Behave”.</p><p> </p><p>Brian mewls and tries to turn around. His eyes are glossy and his mouth agape as he heavy breathes. Jae takes in the sight and groans. How can a single person harbor so much sultriness in their gaze? How can Brian look like his best-wet dream? How can his body be so perfect for Jae? Jaehyung is thanking whatever god he owes the pleasure of witnessing Kang Brian begging for him. </p><p> </p><p>“Okay... But could we fuck someday?” he asks, eyes full of lust and bottom lip being bitten. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung snorts a laugh and lets Brian turn to face him before pressing him to the wall. His beautiful vulpine eyes hooded as he looks at Jae. He wonders if he is even aware of the effect he has on him. Jae is really trying his best not to pounce on him and leave him unfit for tomorrow’s practice. </p><p> </p><p>“How would you like us to do it?” Asks Jae, teasingly as he continues jerking him off. </p><p> </p><p>Brian purrs and rests his head on the wall. </p><p> </p><p>“Like this... Press me against a wall and f-fuck me” he admits, a bit blushed.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung smirks and thumbs at Brian’s slit again while pretending to think about Bri’s suggestion. Then, he picks Brian’s leg up and holds him open. Brian groans and Jae can almost taste the sounds on his tongue. Oh, how he wants Brian to have his way. To actually give him what they both want.</p><p> </p><p>“Like this, Bri? Holding you open and ramming into you until you’re begging for mercy? How about marking you up and down? And cumming inside of you? Damn, if only we didn’t need any condoms, I’d paint you white inside out, Kang” he mutters and dives down to catch Brian’s red lips, surprising him and making him moan in the kiss.</p><p> </p><p>Brian sucks Jae’s tongue sloppily, feeling how the hot saliva falls from his mouth to his jaw and neck. Jaehyung never stops his hand and Brian whimpers in his mouth every time, making Jae grow even harder. They let each other go and Brian nods, completely over the edge.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! Yes! All of that!” he begs and helps Jae hold his leg “Fuck! I can imagine you... F-fucking messing me up so good... And making me cum so hard” he says; in between panting.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung kisses his neck and Brian holds his head close, moaning his name. </p><p> </p><p>“But we don’t need any condoms... I am clean...We have to run blood tests for the team every month” he comments and smiles “I’m sure you’re clean too, otherwise you couldn’t have joined the team”. </p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung growls and pins Brian’s hands to the wall. He stares deeply at him as he says,  “You want me to fuck you raw, Kang?” He asks him, voice almost cracking from his high-tension state “Fuck... I wish we could right now. But I promise you, Kang Brian... I’ll wreck you soon” he kisses him again and Brian moans high-pitched as he cums in Jae’s hand.</p><p>They separate and Jae is panting as he looks at the debauched Brian, resting against the wall. His hands are now resting on his lap, his chest heaving softly as he regains a normal breathing pattern. His eyes drill holes on Jae’s face. He is licking his lips before he speaks up again. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck... Your dirty talk is so good” says Brian in between laughing. His red hair is matted against his forehead, his cheeks red and his lips raw. Jae smiles and Brian looks down at his crotch. “Oh, you haven’t come? Here, I’ll help...” says Bri walking towards him. </p><p> </p><p>Jae stops him and smiles. His hands quickly move to Brian’s round hips. He presses his fingers there, curious if they will leave marks. If Brian will get home later and remember everything they did when he sees the blooming patterns. He pulls him closer to his body. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry... No need to touch me or we’ll never get out of here, Brian.”</p><p> </p><p>He smiles and Brian quirks a brow. <em> Oh, so Mr. Poker-Face is indeed affected by me? </em></p><p> </p><p>“But you are still hard! It is not fair...” he says pouting and Jae smiles before kissing his cheek. </p><p> </p><p>“You can help me, though...” he smiles wickedly and Brian tilts his head to the side.</p><p> </p><p>Jae smirks and caresses his cheeks with one hand. The other snakes his way behind Brian, perching itself on his generous bottom. Jae would be lying if he said he didn’t want to hold it close and stroke it for a while. It was toned, like the rest of Brian, but Jae really wishes to spank it a few times to see it jiggling. </p><p> </p><p>“Finger yourself in front of me...” he suggests and smiles when Brian blushes. </p><p> </p><p>Brian nods and rests his forehead on the wall, making an arch with his back and jutting his ass out. Jae stops breathing for a second. How could he stop himself if Brian kept making it harder for him? In every sense of the word, duh. He walks closer to that golden body and caresses Brian’s ass one last time before pulling away. </p><p> </p><p>“Spit on my fingers?” asks Bri, faux-innocently as he reaches his hand out, fluttering his eyelashes. </p><p> </p><p>Jae chokes on his spit and takes his hand. <em> Fuck, can he be any more perfect? </em></p><p> </p><p>“Even better, Bri...” he says before parting those cheeks apart and spitting down, just in between them. </p><p> </p><p>Brian moans out. He has to stop for a bit to control his shaking legs and beating heart. Jae is giving him exactly what he wants without even being asked. He wants to keep him. He knows Jae would make his life in Canada a million times more exciting. Starting with his showers. </p><p>“Fuck... You’re seriously making me go crazy.”</p><p> </p><p>Jae chuckles and kisses Brian’s fingertips before letting him go. Brian mewls before putting the first finger in. He really wishes it were Jae’s. He saw those fingers, he needs them. They are bony and long. Jae would reach his sweet spot with zero effort using those fingers. Brian can almost feel it.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, I want to taste you so bad, Bri...” he mutters while he strokes Bri’s back.</p><p> </p><p>Brian groans and starts thrusting his finger into that tight heat.</p><p> </p><p> “Jae!” He mewls “I wish these were your fingers” he moans out.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung chuckles and smacks that jiggly ass. <em> Finally. </em>Brian groans and pouts at him.</p><p> </p><p> “Are you even stroking yourself?” he says and Jae tsks, pressing himself against Bri. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t need to... I’ll come untouched just from this”. </p><p> </p><p>Brian groans and inserts the second finger, scissoring himself. Jae stares deeply at it, licking his lips. He wishes he could be the one opening him up just now. Feel how Brian clenches around his fingers. He can’t even think of having his dick there. The thought alone is too much for him. </p><p> </p><p>“You are so tight... Have you bottomed before?” He asks and Bri nods.</p><p> </p><p> “I-I mostly bottom” Brian admits. </p><p> </p><p>Jae bites his lips. </p><p> </p><p>“I can see why... Your ass is perfect for it, Brian. And you look so warm and tight... I can’t wait to eat you out” he whispers in his nape and Brian picks up his pace.</p><p> </p><p>Brian continues fingering himself open and when he is about to dirty talk back to Jae, he hears voices from the locker room. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit! Who the fuck would be here?” he pouts and Jae puts a hand over his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“Hurry up... I think it is Jackson and Mark” he mutters against Brian’s back.</p><p> </p><p>The voices come closer and Jae covers Brian’s body with his, hiding him from the eyes of the intruders. Jae’s frame is big enough to do so comfortably, but Brian still keens onto the warmth of that pale body and presses his back against that chest. He feels fuzzy inside. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t say anything...” He instructs Brian and turns his head around.</p><p> </p><p> “What’s up, guys?” Jae greets.</p><p> </p><p>Mark and Jackson jump apart and look at Jae, slightly blushed. <em> Oh? </em></p><p> </p><p> “Oh, hey... We thought this was empty...” Jackson starts. </p><p> </p><p>Jae smiles “It mostly is. Kang was here a while back, though...” he says smiling. </p><p> </p><p>Mark blushes “Oh, really? Well... Jackson and I better leave. In case he comes back...” He says and Jackson agrees with a nod before they leave.</p><p> </p><p>Jae quirks a brow at Brian, who is now trying to rub his ass on Jae’s hard-on. He grabs those hips and presses him against the wall again. Brian whimpers, definitely not pleased. </p><p> </p><p>“What do they mean?” he asks and Brian moans. </p><p> </p><p>“T-They fuck here, I think. I’ve come and surprised them a couple of times. They invited me once...” he confesses and Jae grunts. </p><p> </p><p>“I assume you accepted?” asks Jae. </p><p> </p><p>Brian shakes his head “No... They like each other but they try to make it seem like they just blow off some steam together. Idiots. I couldn’t get in between them... Mmm... Can I touch you?” asks Brian.</p><p> </p><p>Jae, surprised, accepts, and kisses his nape. Brian moves his hand in between his legs and starts jerking off Jaehyung. He finally gets to feel him on his hand. He is not disappointed. He just wishes he could have him inside. But also, his chest swells with pride when he hears Jae’s beautiful whimpers. So breathy, airy, and almost desperate. Brian wants to drink them. </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck... Brian... Shit...” he pants and Brian marvels at the sound. </p><p> </p><p>“Huh? That’s how you sound like, Jae? I’m so proud I get to hear it before you even get inside of me...” he mutters and Jae groans, resting his forehead on Bri’s back. </p><p> </p><p>“Shut up…Kang... Faster” says Jae, gripping Brian’s hips harder. </p><p> </p><p>Brian mewls, satisfied, and takes Jae’s cock to rest in between his cheeks. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing? We can’t fuck now, Bri...” he starts but Brian shushes him.</p><p> </p><p>“Grind on me, Jae”.</p><p> </p><p>Jae grabs Brian’s middle as he sloppily thrusts in between his cheeks, making Bri groan every time his cock ever so slightly passes over his rim. It sounds obscene, the type of groans both of them are producing and the actual sound of their wet bodies. Jae could get high on them alone. </p><p> </p><p>“Shit... Jae... So hot... Mmm, you are leaking” he comments when he feels the white precum oozing out. </p><p> </p><p>Jae grabs Brian by the throat and thrusts again, making Bri yelp. <em> Shit, yes, finally.  </em></p><p> </p><p>“Fuck... Jae... I might come...” he admits and Jae presses those fingers tighter against his throat. </p><p> </p><p>“Cum with me, Kang.” He orders and Brian moans out as he shoots his load on the tile wall and Jae shoots his own on Bri’s bronzed asscheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Jaehyung pants against his back and smiles, moving up to close the shower and adjust his glasses. He lets go of Brian, who steadies himself on the wall, legs running with Jae’s thick load. Jaehyung observes him and licks his lips. Oh, how he wants to lick him clean and eat him out right there. But it is too risky right now. </p><p> </p><p>“You know... This is already too hot. I can’t help but wonder how much hotter it’ll be when you are actually filled with—“ he is effectively shut up by Brian who grabs him by the hair and kisses him hard.</p><p> </p><p>Brian bites down on Jae’s thick bottom lip before he pulls away and gives him a pointed look.</p><p> </p><p>“Idiot...Number one rule. Dirty talk is only reserved for sex...” says Bri when they let go and he presses Jae against the wall “Second rule... Always kiss me after we come” he continues and messes Jae’s hair even further. “And the third rule... Aftercare is a necessity. Hurry up” he finishes and Jae smiles down at him, hugging him by the waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, sir... “ he laughs and helps Brian clean himself all over.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I can vouch that being an international student is nothing like this. T T</p><p>But, anyway, you know the drill. Scream at me in the comments and maybe some more at my twitter account @jaesgemini.</p><p>Much love. Much (Parkian) thoughts. Much bye-lingual struggles.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>